conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Múƺag
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Stress Stress can exist in all different positions of the word, but only in one syllable per word. It must be always denoted over the stressed vowel with an acute accent (or with a macron, in some particular cases), even in the monosyllabic words. Writing System Letter variants There are some letters that have variants. These variants are the same letter written in a different way. These are all the letter variants in Múƺag. Grammar Nouns Múƺag nouns only decline according to number (singular and plural) and they always have neutral gender. Usually, plural is made by adding ''-on'' to the ending of the singular noun. If the noun ends in ''-o'', only ''-n'' is added. If the noun ends in ''-y'', it becomes ''-ƺ'' before adding ''-on''. Examples * Desprál (stair) → Desprálon (stairs) * Klórgo (bin) → Klórgon (bins) * Ufbéy (ball) → Ufbéƺon (balls) Adjectives Adjectives in Múƺag decline according to number (singular and plural) and gender (masculine and feminine, only referred to humans and other living beings with gender). As well as in nouns, plural is made by adding ''-on'' to the ending of the singular form, changing ''-y'' into ''-ƺ'' if it ends in ''-y'' before adding the morpheme. Since nouns are genderless, adjectives may only have gender if they're referred to people or other living beings with specified gender. If the adjective ends in a vowel, feminine is made by adding ''-se'' to the ending of the neutral adjective. If it ends in a consonant, only ''-e'' is added. If the neutral form ends in ''-ƺ'', ''-ɍ'', ''-ƨ'' or ''-ƶ'', the last letter becomes ''-c'', ''-r'', ''-s'' or ''-z'', respectively, before adding ''-e''. The feminine morpheme always goes before the plural morpheme. Examples Náagem → Náageme → Náagemon → Náagemeon (beautiful) Mápo → Mápose → Mápon → Máposeon (smooth) Verbs In Múƺag, verbs finish in ''-ín'' or in ''-ún'', but all verbs conjugate the same way. There are no differences in person or number, so it's obligatory to put the personal pronoun as subject (except in impersonal verbs). All the verbs are regular, except for krín (auxiliary verb for compound tenses) and cún (to be). The next tables show the conjugation of the example verb doymún (sing): Impersonal forms Personal forms Passive forms There are also passive voice forms made with cún (to be) and the main verb in the participle form. If the subject goes before the verb, you add '-té' right after the subject. If it goes after the verb, té (without the line) is added before it. Examples: * Púse naydoymúnj? (Will she sing?) * Ɲáƨon dukrí doymúnce. (We haven't sung.) * Díseon-té mrekríne cúnce doymúnce 'Bélza Jedómec'. ('Happy Birthday' had been sung a lot by you.) Syntax The most used word order is IO→S→'V'→DO/PO, but if you want to emphasize other words you can place them at the center, using IO→V→'S'→DO/PO and IO→V→'DO/PO'→S orders. Examples: Díƨ truúne esléca. (You wore jacket) Truúne díƨ esléca. (Wore you jacket) Truúne esléca diƨ. (Wore jacket you) Lexicon ''Main article: ''Lexicon Example text Annotations Category:Languages Category:Languages